Beautiful Disasters
by iceecold2000
Summary: When we think life just cant get any better something is bound to make it bad. Thats just want happens when Natalie and Raphael go out one night. Let’s just say a run in with the Foot Clan never makes for a good time. Will Natalie ever trust in Raphael again? How about regain the ability to even hug him without crying?
1. Chapter 1

Beatiful Disaters ~AU~

By Iceecold2000

Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is the first chapter in my first published work "Beautiful Disasters". As a disclaimer, I do not (although I wish I did) own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. All rights are reserved to Nickelodeon. I really love the turtles, so I decided to share this. Natalie is my own character and I own her and everything about her. Her storyline is super complex and will be revealed through all my TMNT related posts. Feedback is most certainly welcomed in the form of constructive criticism. Enjoy!*

"Fear." She thought. It was the only word circulating through her head. That night was suppose to be perfect. Just Natalie and Raphael, thats all she asked. But instead she's sitting here on the floor getting her broken leg wrapped by her new favorite brother. Tears glistened in her eyes and it took every ounce of her will power to keep them from falling. "You're going to be fine." Donnie said as if he could read her mind. All Natalie could do was nod. "He didn't mean to hurt you. He was brain washed and it accidentally cost him." "But how do you know.." Natalie choked out. "Just trust me." He concluded finishing up the wrap. "Your free to go. You should be better in a week. If any of your friends ask just tell them you tripped and fell." Natalie gave him a small smile and hobbled up the stairs.

As soon as she shut the door she let them flow like a river whose dam just burst. She sat on the bed and sobbed for what seemed like years. She looked up and saw all their green faces smiling at her. Her eyes fell immediately upon him. The tears started coming back but she held them in. Natalie grabbed her journal and began to write. "Dear Diary, Disasters are normal for me right? After being taken in by this family I should be used to this kind of thing. When Raph took my hand and whispered 'come with me' my heart took over my brain. Of course I let him lead me through the sewers and to the surface. He told me to close my eyes and i reluctantly agreed; my first mistake. He lead me to the stealth bike where we hopped on and rode through the vacant streets of the city. I felt like i was falling, like anything was possible. When we stopped he grabbed my hand and lead me to the roof top. Once on top he embraced me in a giant hug. I hugged back, smiling brighter than the moon. He looked down at me, his bright green eyes twinkling with happiness. We sat on the roof and talked; second mistake. For hours we laughed and told stories and time felt frozen. That's when they came. Now, don't get me wrong, I love a good fight but not when the person I think is my ally is actually working for the bad guys. The foot were fast, like freaky fast. I tried to stand but Raph pinned me. The look in his eye had changed. The once bright green were a solid, flaming red. I tried to scream and struggled to break free, but it was no use. Karai appeared out of nowhere and whispered something in his ear. Seconds after I felt like I was falling again. Only this time I truly falling. My instincts kicked in and everything Splinter had ever taught me took over. I prepared myself for landing. I was thrown in such a way there was no time for me to completely flip. I landed square on my bad knee and then rolled. Quickly, I took off. Only i wasn't going fast enough due to the newly formed throbbing in my knee. I looked back, third mistake. Raph was highfiving Karai. My eyes burned. I ran and ran until I dropped..."

Natalie's thoughts were interupted by a small knock. She quickly stashed the journal and shut her eyes, pretending to be asleep. "It's just me Nat," she heard a slightly boyish voice say. She new that voice anywhere. Leo. She sat up and slugged herself across the giant room to the door. Upon opening it she found her blue masked brother, smiling and staring straight into her eyes. "Hello beautiful." He beamed entering the room and relocking it. Natalie trudged back over to her bed and flopped down. Tears still crested in the corners of her baby blue eyes. "I know your probably upset about the whole thing that happened tonight but it's late and you need some sleep," he said sitting in the edge of the bed next to her. Natalie grunted. She truly didn't want to talk to anyone right now. That includes her friends and family. Leo looked at his sister and sighed. He knew nothing was going to get her to talk so he walked over to her dresser and pulled out a dark purple tank top and black compression shorts. He threw them at her, harder than intended, and walked out, slamming the door behind him. "What's his problem?" Natalie wondered changing into the pajamas he had thrown at her. She slid into the empty bed with no intention to sleep. Instead she slipped her head phones into her ears and let the songs drain her sorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It's not my falt Sensai!" Raph boomed, annoyed as ever. "That's not what Natalie thinks now is it?" the old rat responded, not moving from his full lotus position. Raph glared to a picture on the opposite side of the room. Splinter loved all his children equally, but when it came to his blonde sister, Splinter was always on her side. "You need to fix things on your own my son. I know you have the ability to work this one out on your own, so I wish you luck." Raph headed toward the door when Splinter stopped him. "Oh and Raphael," Splinter continued, "Natalie loves you. No matter what. You're her favorite. You know that. Give her time then talk to her. Know you her better than anyone, you can do this".

Raph stomped out with no intention to speak to anyone, but none the less, Leo stopped him. "I think you broke our sister." Leo complained not trying to tick him off further than he already is. Having the exact opposite effect of that intention, Raph rolled his eyes and brushed him off. "Come on what did you do?" Leo begged. "I was brain washed for crying out loud! Why the hell does she think I'd throw her off the roof on purpose! Karai had a Kranng machine and I was peering that way and accidentally looked right at her and she zapped me! I did absolutely nothing wrong! She is such a baby sometimes. Why are you all so concerned about her while I was the one who was brainwashed!!" Raph went off. "We're worried about both of you! Trust me, we would be in a great depression if anything happened to either of you. Just chill and talk to her in the morning ok?" Leo insisted, placing a hand on Raphael's shoulder. Raph just pushed passed him. Leo turned around to say something, but decided against it.

Raph stomped upstairs and paused at Natalie's door. He heard her soft slow breath coming from inside. Knowing she was asleep, he took the key from above the door and unlocked it. He turned the knob steadily. He was pretty sure twenty minutes had passed. Raph tip toed in as quiet as a mouse. He knew exactly where Natalie hid her journal and he knew better than anyone that she had written about the past events. He grabbed the journal as quietly as possible and read it. Even in the dark it was clear to see what she had written. "A disaster!" Raph screamed in his head. This couldn't be right. Why did she think of her life as a disaster? Raph set the journal back in its spot. He tiptoed out, ran to his room and slammed the door. He didn't care about who he disturbed, he was furious. He wasn't exactly sure why he was mad though. Before he knew it he fell asleep, dreaming about what he would do if he ever found Karai and The Kraang.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Natalie awoke to the sound of a slamming door. _Great first he throws me off a building now he wakes me up with a slamming door? What's next? she thought sitting up. She glared over at the clock and almost jumped with shock. 2:27! Natalie thought to herself. She knew trying to fall back to sleep would be useless, so she got up and stalked over to her desk._

She grabbed her math textbook and got to work. Less than an hour later she was done with all her spring break homework. She was over come with fatigue, but still couldn't get to sleep. So she did what she did best, daydreamed. Before she knew it, it was morning. A light knock came to the door. "Natalie, It's Spinter."

Natalies eyes blew up. Splinter only ever came to her room this early if she was late for training or did something wrong. _What do I do! Does he know what happend? If he does he only knows Raph's side!_

The door slid open. _Strange... I remember locking it..." Natalie thought._

"I heard about what happend last night, and before you say anything let me just say I'm not going to get involved. I just came in here to check on you." He said walking over to her.

She sat perfectly still. He must have known about the events of last night but why wasn't he trying the fix her and Raph's relationship? Everyone had always told her that her and Raph were ment to be. Natalie thought a moment and realized none of her other brothers tried to help her either, except Donnie, who bandaged her leg. Were they on his side? She couldn't be sure but it was definitely a good thought.

Splinter walked over, gave her a hug, and disappeared out the door. Not a single other word was spoken before he left. Natalie felt completely and underlying alone.

 _I need to talk to him, she thought. Natalie and Finn Whitman had bee on and off for years. Currently, they were on, which made him her only choice to have someone on her side. How she was going to sneek out to Finn's house she didn't know, but there is no doubt in the world she wasn't going to try._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The clock read 9:45 am, if she set out right now she could get there before lunch. "Perfect," Natalie thought,"I'm stuck alone in New York City with no one to talk to and I can't even walk on two feet, perfect".

Even so, she managed to hobble all the way to the Whitmans house. It only took walking 6 blocks to the train station and 3 trains to do so. Lucky for her, the Keepers were on vacation in New York so she didn't have to go all the way to Florida. She raised her hand to knock on the great wooden door, but a voice behind her forced her to stop.

"Maybeck?" She asked turning around finding herself staring straight up into his chocolate brown eyes. "Hello gorgeous! What brings you here?" He asked, not knowing she was upset. "I've had a rough night and I need to talk to Finn. Why are you here?" Natalie responded trying to act happy as usual. "Emergency DHI meeting," He ended as he opened the door and walked in like he owned to place, which, of course, is his general ora. Natalie followed close behind. She was slow on her gently used crutches, but she somehow made it up the stairs and to Finns room. Maybeck knocked in a specific pattern and Finn opened to the door. "Hey Meybeck! Come on in," Finn said like Natalie wasn't even there. That's because she wasn't. Right before he opened the door Natalie hopped as fast as she could down the stairs and out the door.

She panted heavily as soon as she was sure she was far away from Finn's. _Why did I do that? she thought continuing toward the train station. As she looked at her surroundings she saw a familiar face through a Starbucks window. "Kid!" Natalie screamed running, to the best of her ability, toward the store. She burst in and threw her arms around him. Thankfully, they were the only two in the room. Her tears immediately fell and Kid, being the great guy he is, kept her locked in his arms. The worker behind the counter casually gave him his coffee and change and the two walked out. Death the Kid was Natalie's long time friend, she trusted him._

They said nothing until they got to a quiet spot in town. By then, Natalie had stopped crying. "Natalie, I can't see the beautiful blue in your eyes when your crying. Where's that twinkle?" He asked very nonchalant. Natalie explained the story of last night and after it was over she was in tears again. "Come home with me," Kid said after thinking a while, "It dosen't seem like you want to go home and I'm sure everyone in Death City would love to see you". Natalie knew going home would just break her even more, so going home with Kid was the only idea she had. Natalie smiled and nodded. "Now there's that sparkle! Let's run to the lair and grab your stuff then we'll be gone like yesterday!" Kid smiled.

Going back to the lair. She didn't know if that was a good idea. She suggested that she just borrow some clothes Patty or Liz, but Kid wouldn't have it. "You'll be more comfortable in your own clothes. Plus who knows how long you'll be staying with me? I promise it'll be okay."

At the conclusion of this statement he stood up and motioned for Natalie to hop on his back. "Are you crazy?" she said in a half laugh. He shrugged and lifted her up anyway. They got to the lair around sunset. Walking home was Kid's idea. Natalie wanted to take the train, but Kid reminded her that, with the Kraang on her back, the open space is too risky. They arrived to the manhole cover closest to the lair, laughing with every step. As he always was, Kid was Natalie's antidepressants. "I'll wait out here, you go pack and then come back," Kid said motioning to the cover.

Natalie stealthy made her way up the stairs and to her room, as stealthy as you can be on a pair of crutches. So far no one had asked her where she'd been. A couple moments later she was all packed. Natalie then noticed a flashing light in the corner. "My T-Phone!" She thought running over and picking it up. She found a million texts from Finn waiting for her. Finn was her soul mate, or, at least, thats what everyone thought. Sometimes Natalie thought it was easier to talk to other people then him, so she chickened out earlier. Dating a leader-type isn't always the most understanding relationship. Most of the time Finn wanted to fix things right away while Natalie was still upset. She decided to respond "Don't worry. Ill call you tomorrow. Lots of love."

Natalie opened the door and hopped down stairs. Splinter was sitting in the couch watching the news. "Going somewhere?" He asked casually. "Just need to get away for a little. I'll be back by next week." She answered limping out the door. Who knew when she'd be back. With her and Raph's relationship on the rocks and the Kraang hunting her down, she may be gone longer than she thinks. She met Kid in the same spot she'd left him. He carried her bag as they headed toward the station. The two friends were off to Death City. And Natalie was smiling, for the first time in what seemed like eternity.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Welcome home!" Lord Death beamed as the two walked through the Death Room doors.

"I brought someone I'm sure you all will be happy to see." Kid said shoving Natalie in front of him.

"Natalie!" Everyone shouted, running over to her.

"Nice to see you again!" Maka said throwing her arms around her friend. Natalie giggled and gave Maka a tight hug.

The gang took a while to reunite. They talked for hours reacquainting. Since Death City was in a different time zone as New York it was like the day restarted. At about nine-thirty pm, Natalie went with Kid, Pattie, and Liz back to Kid's mansion. When they got there, they changed into fresh clothes and sat together in silence.

"Sooo What brings you to Death City?" Liz asked, not knowing about the events the past night. Kid gave her a death glare.

"Oh come on, you can tell us!" Pattie bounced in her usual giddy tone.

Natalie gave it her all to smile "I'd rather not talk about it." She got up and gave Kid a hug, "I'm going to bed, but I'll see you in the morning."

With that she disappeared down the ghastly lit hallway. Once in the guest room, Natalie took out her T-Phone and threw herself on the bed. She quickly dialed in the number and an hour explaining what had happened to her soul mate.

"Please come back! I'm sure if you talk it out..." Finn begged but she cut him off. Natalie knew this was what he'd say. She had prepared herself and decided to tell him what she really thought. "Finn, I'm going to be honest with you, I may never go back."

"What why!" He practically screamed over the phone.

"I just can't stand being betrayed over and over again!"

The truth in that statement was overwhelming. It's hard to admit to, but Natalie was constantly being sacrificed at her brothers expense. Of course it was her choice most of the time, but even so it was exhausting.

There was a long silence between the two of them before Finn spoke, "The choice is yours, but before I go, I need you to promise me that tomorrow you'll meet me on your old street at midnight... Got it?" His voice was suddenly forceful and demanding. That was a long travel for her to take just to see Finn. However, she tried to please everyone. Natalie agreed and they said their goodbyes.

After hanging up she crawled under the oversized fluffy pillows. She had cried out all her tears and all she could do now was sit there and wonder what Finn had in store for her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Leo awoke from a horrid dream. He dreamed that, because of what happened between Natalie and Raph, she walked out of their lives forever. "No, I won't allow that to happen." He stated jumping out of bed.

He slowly made his way to Raph's room, unarmed and only himself, this wouldn't end well. Leo knocked softly. Unidentifiable nosies came from inside the room. Raph threw the door opened, realized who was there, and slammed it back shut.

"Raph we gotta talk!" Leo whispered loudly through the door. Although Raph didn't care, Leo remembered that others in the house were sleeping.

"Get the hell away from my room or I'll beat the absolute shit out of you!" Raph said through the door. He used stronger language when he was upset. There was no use answering back.

Leo sighed and walked down stairs. Luckily, he knew better than to try and get him out after that. As he rounded into the kitchen, he ran square into a black shadow. Only this wasn't a shadow. It was Lawrence Whitman, Natalie's best friend, boyfriend, and soul mate. Leo caught himself mid scream. "What? How did you get in here?" He asked in a whisper.

"I need to talk to Raphael. Natalie told me about what happened and I have a plan to help them." Finn answered giving Leo his most convincing smile.

"Alright tell me what you've got. You may be the leader where you come from, but I'm the leader around here. Plus it doesn't seem like Raph is in a talking mood."

Leo didn't always like Finn. They had a strange past and Natalie was the reason. Finn explained his plan and Leo agreed. The two went upstairs to get Raph out. They were about to enter a disaster area and, even if they can't stand each other, the two were glad to be going together.


End file.
